


Barry-Burrito

by NearlyHeadlesZ



Series: Blankets and cuddly feels [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry being cute and cuddly, Barry burrito, Blanket Fic, Cuddling, Cute Fluffy Story, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Len being happy, M/M, Sweet Kisses, Teasing, cozy duvets, happy feelings, okay just basically fluff everywhere, sappy idiots being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyHeadlesZ/pseuds/NearlyHeadlesZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry’s first time sleeping in Len’s bed. Len has the softest warmest and most comfortable duvet ever and Barry might actually steal it. Barry being cute and cuddly and Len not knowing how he could deserve being so happy. Sappy domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry-Burrito

“NO! I’m not leaving” Barry’s teasing voice was muffled by a huge light blue duvet with snowflakes printed all over. He was all curled up into the duvet almost like a burrito, only his toes sticking out and wagging like a dog. Muffled sounds of comfort could be heard outside his little blanket-castle and Len sighed, smiling. How did he ever deserve something so cute and innocent to be his?

Len knelt down on the edge of the bed and touched the burrito that enclosed his boyfriend. A head popped up over the duvet, messy brown hair and wide eyes staring at Len with a goofy smile on his lips. Before Len could react, lightning fast hands pulled Len down and wrapped him in under the blanket with him. Barry placed light kisses up and down Len’s neck and chest. “You know you have the softest most comfortable duvet ever, right?” Barry mumbled in between kisses.

Barry sniffed in at the fabric and sighed “Smells just like you too”.

Len wrapped his arms more around Barry dwelling in their little time of happiness and made a sound of content. “Not as soft as you Scarlet” Len burrowed his head in the messy brown hair.

Never in his life did Snart think he could be this happy, this content and then with The Flash of all people. But Barry Allen was more than The Flash. He was good, brave, fierce and innocent, strong and weak, loving and honest. He was everything Len needed and apparently Len was everything Barry needed, or so the kid told him. He had a hard time believing that at first but how could he deny Barry's feelings when his own had grown so strong?

Barry’s moving around brought him back from his train of thought and he couldn’t stop smiling. The brunette looked like a little kitten that was pawing around to find the most comfortable spot to lie in before finally settling down.

Snart grinned and quickly gripped the thick duvet and wrapped it around Barry trapping him and straddled his waist. Barry squirmed around laughing trying to throw off Len before finally giving up, panting from the motion - hair even messier than before.

Snart leaned down slowly, keeping eye contact before finally closing the distance between their lips in a sweet romantic kiss.

When he pulled back Barry grinned “I might actually steal this from you”. Len just shook his head laughing and stood up, going to the bathroom.

 

Later that day - after Barry had flashed home - his duvet was mysteriously missing from his bed. Oh well, he could get a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a sweet drabble that popped up in my head. Barry and Len being adorable dorks is a weakness of mine.<3


End file.
